amor juvenil 2
by kitty-haruno 7
Summary: esta es la segunda parte de amor juvenil ok?


_El rencuentro:_

-ino, que hora es?-pregunto un impaciente naruto.

-faltan 5 minutos para que el vuelo de sakura llegue-respondio ino.

-el vuelo de Japón con destino a españa esta aterrizando-anuncio una azafata por un micrifono.

En el avion:

Sakura:perdon cuanto falta para llegar?

Azafata:estamos aterrizando

Sakura:gracias

En el aeropuerto:

Azafata-los pasajeros del vuelo de Japón con destino españa estan vajando.

Naruto-ya esta aquí, ya esta aquí!!!

Ino-si!!!!

Naruto-corre ino vamos a la puer...-de pronto siente como alguien le abraza por la espalda.se da la vuelta y ve a sakura abrazandole-sakura!!!!!

Ino-sakura!!!-va hacia ella y la abraza llorando

Sakura-yo tambien me alegro de veros pero no llores mira a naruto el no llora-se da la vuelta para verlo y le ve llorando a mares tirado en el suelo-como sois-dijo con una gotita.

Naruto-sakuraaaa!!!me alegro tanto de verte!!!te has vuelto toda una mujer!!!y pensar que soy mayor que tu y pareces mas adulta

Sakura-no lo parezco lo soy, tu eres como un niño

Naruto-oye no te pases-dijo con cascaditas.

Ino-me alegro tanto de verte-dijo ya sin llorar

Sakura-yo tambien ino, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Ino-si, fueron seis largos años.teniamos diez y tu te fuiste a Japón por el trabajo de tu padre.

Sakura-bueno eso ya paso ahora estoy con vosotros y voy a ir a vuestro insti.

Naruto-tienes razon, ahora vamonos al insti que dentro de media hora nos van a decir en que habitación nos vamos a quedar.vamonos!!!

Ino-naruto,sakura tidavia tiene que coger sus maletas, tendra como minimo dos así que no te escaques y a ayudar.

Naruto-esta bien.vamos!!!

Sakura-sigue tan hiperactivo como siempre.

Ino-tienes razon.

Sakura-mira, esas son mis maletas

Naruto-pues vamos a cogerlas-naruto cogio la maleta grande, ino el neceser y sakura la mediana y un paquete alargado de cartón-sakura que es eso que tienes en el brazo??

Sakura-esto-dijo señalano el paquete-esto es mi tabla de surf

Naruto-sabes surfear????!!!!

Sakura-si

Naruto-no sabia esa parte de ti.

Ino-naruto,cada uno tiene sus gustos.

Naruto-bueno ya hemos cogido todas las maletas así que vamonos.

Ino-cuando lleguemos te presentaremos al grupo y te enseñaremos todo el colegio ok?

Sakura-esta bien

Los tres chicos se fuero a por un taxi para llegar a su destino y poder hacer lo que ino habia dicho.

Ya en el taxi:

Naruto-por favor llevenos al instituto konoha

Taxista-esta bien.

Sakura-por cierto teneis novio???

Naruto-no,no,no,no-dijo sonrojado-no tengo.

Sakura-y tu ino???

Ino-no tengo, pero pronto conquistare a sasuke-kun

Sakura-quien es ese sasuke??  
naruto-es el chico mas popular del cole, pero se las pasa con nosotros.sasuke es un poco frio pero cuando esta con nosotros deja de serlo y ino esta obsesionada con el, pero el no lo esta con ella.

Ino-pero pronto lo estara ya veras.

Naruto-y yo pronto le derrotare y sere el mejor jugador de futbol, vaya que si

Sakura-que raritos que sois,jeje

Ino y naruto-que dijistes!!!

Sakura-aprecio demasiado mi vida como para repetirlo.

Taxista-ya llegamos,son 15 euros.

Sakura-tome

Taxista-muy bien, adios

Sakura-adios

Naruto-correr que llegamos tarde!!!-dicho esto sale corriendo y las dos chicas detrás de el.

Tsunade-bueno ya sabeis que yo soy la directora y que jiraya el subdirector así que cualquier susa que tengais nos la preguntais.

Jiraya-dicho esto pasamos al reparto de la habitaciones

Tsunade-este año seran por parejas ya que los demas alumnos han decidido quedarse en sus casas, bueno el reparto sera el siguiente en las habitaciones femeninas:

Habitación 1-temari y tenten

Habitación 2-ino y hanabi

Habitación 3-hinata y sakura

Jiraya-y en las habitaciones masculinas:

Habitación 1-gaara y kankurou

Habitación 2-shikamaru y chouji

Habitación 3-neji y rock lee

Habitación 4-kiba y shino

Habitación 5-naruto y sasuke

Tsunade-coger vuestra llave,llevar las maletas y ordenarlo todo y bajar para la cena

Acto seguido tsunade y jiraya se van y naruto empieza a presentar

Naruto-hey escucharme todos!!!esta es mi prima sakura

Sakura-encantada de conoceros a todos

Kiba-esta mucho mejor asi que en las fotos

Todos los chicos-tienes razon

Naruto-bueno sakura te los voy a presentar.ese es sasuke,neji,lee,shikamaru,chouji,gaara y kankurou

Sasuke-hmp

Neji-hola

Lee-sabes que eres la chica mas guapa del mundo

Sakura-ehh...gracias

Shikamaru-que tal?

Chouji-encantado

Gaara-hola

Kankurou-hola guapa que tal si te vienes ahora a mi habitación y hablamos tranquilamente-dijo con voz pervertida

Sakura-ehh...no gracias

Naruto-bueno y las chicas son tenten

Tenten-encantada

Naruto-temari

Temari-hola

Naruto-hanabi

Hanabi-hmp

Naruto-hinata

Hinata-en...encantada

Naruto-y a ino ya la conoces

Ino-pues claro

Sakura-hinata,tu y yo vamos en la misma habitación no?

Hinata-si...nos vamos

Sakura-bueno,nos vamos,adios a todos

Todos-adios

Y asi acaba mi segundo capitulo,el tercero lo pondre cuando me venga la inspiración ok?

Bueno espero que os haya gustado bsss


End file.
